


Senses

by WhimsicalWordWeaver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hope, Injustice, Love, Poetry, Reality, Sad, Senses, Smell, Taste, Touch, but mostly sadness, hearing, injustices of the world, sight, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordWeaver/pseuds/WhimsicalWordWeaver
Summary: Can you taste the dirt and smog in the airChoking us until we don’t even realize we’re not breathingThe disgust to fellow humankind so palpableThat it’s a heavy weight in the back of your throat.





	Senses

SENSES

 

**Taste**

Can you taste the dirt and smog in the air

Choking us until we don’t even realize we’re not breathing

The disgust to fellow humankind so palpable 

That it’s a heavy weight in the back of your throat.

You can’t take a breath without tasting

The pain of the world. 

Taste the blood in your mouth as you bite your tongue

To keep silent from the violence you see every day.

Your silence the only thing protecting you. 

**Touch**

The hand you hold is shaking 

As your best friend sobs out 

How he’s been kicked out of his own home

Because he lost track of time and was

Kissing his boyfriend as his parents 

Walked in.

The next day that hand is still, so still 

As your friend is zipped up in a bodybag.

News and hate spread quickly and 

Some local boys were quick to 

Eliminate the problem tarnishing the neighborhood. 

You feel colder than the corpse in front of you.  

**Smell**

Can you smell the stench of death 

Through the streets and in the houses of 

Those who have lost loved ones? 

Can you smell the blood and skin 

Of the man lying face down on the ground 

Dead, shot in the back because of the 

Color of his skin and his hands 

Were in his pockets as a corrupt cop drove by . 

Can you smell the vomit of his family 

So sick by what has happened and 

Knowing that no one will help them 

As their lost loved one becomes

Another statistic in the war lost in 

The stench of death

**Sight**

Can you see the bones of the girl 

Who’s starving herself, so thin that 

You can count every single rib. 

Forever tormented because she can’t 

Meet the impossible idea of society. 

Can you see the blood dripping from 

The boys wrist, not sure what he’s

Doing with himself but knowing

This is the only way to make sure

That he was alive

**Hearing**

You think that the amount of death and destruction 

Would amount to a loud cacophony

Of screams and grunts and tears

The would should be brimming with shouts of 

Injustice and war cries to fight, backed by

The final please of loved ones lost 

So many, many ways to lose and be lost, so many 

Screams and so many cries

It’s surprising to say that the scariest and 

Saddest noise of all is the silence

Following. 

,

. 

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Love**

In a world so dark with injustice so thick it feels 

Like black tar crawling up your legs and sucking you 

Down, down, down. Stuck in the thick pressure, where 

Everything and everyone seems bad. 

And you don’t know who to trust - 

Who to listen to- 

Who is right-

Who is wrong-

_ Because the whole world is always arguing and fighting  _

_ And killing and blaming and it’s not fair, not fair, not fair,  _

_ Because we’re all human beings. No one should be punished  _

_ For who they are, but so many are ripping power by doing  _

_ Just that. And we just all should love… _

_ Love… _

Love. 

In a world  full of horrible moments

And sadness that seems endless

Love is the thing that can save everyone. 

Love brings hope. 

Love brings kindness. 

Love brings salvation. 

Just love

Love

Love

Love

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Follow me on:   
> Tumblr: http://the-sanity-of-insanity.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check out my cosplay stuff!   
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNkbDDOJDyWM91Bnz_bCdBw?view_as=subscriber
> 
> Website: https://cosplaytheory.wordpress.com/


End file.
